The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an engine compartment which can be closed by means of a hood, and in which an air intake line is arranged which can be directly or indirectly fluidly connected to an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine.
The motor vehicle has an engine compartment, in which at least one drive aggregate of the motor vehicle, i.e., for example the internal combustion engine, is arranged. A hood is assigned to the engine compartment, which serves for closing the engine compartment at least toward one direction or delimit the engine compartment in this direction against an outer environment of the motor vehicle. The hood can for example be arranged at least in an open position and in a closed position, wherein in the open position the engine compartment is accessible from the surrounding environment of the motor vehicle. In the closed position on the other hand, the hood is intended to cover the engine compartment at least partially.
The internal combustion engine, which can be arranged in the engine compartment, has an air intake device, wherein the intake manifold is a part of this air intake device. In the intake manifold for example a throttle of the internal combustion engine is arranged. Fluidly connected or connectable to the intake manifold is the air intake line. Via the air intake line air, in particular fresh air, can thus be supplied to the intake manifold and correspondingly to the internal combustion engine from the external environment of the motor vehicle. The air intake line extends for example from an intake opening up to an outlet opening. The outlet opening is hereby connectable or connected to the intake manifold of the internal combustion engine, in particular directly or indirectly, for example via an air filter of the air intake device. The outlet opening is arranged spaced apart from the inlet opening, in particular the outlet opening is positioned further frontward in driving direction of the motor vehicle.
The air intake line and the air filter are particularly important with regard to a pedestrian protection because they are oftentimes arranged on the side of the internal combustion engine which faces the hood. From EP 2 165 068 B1 an impact damper of a motor vehicle is known for forming a pedestrian protection. This impact damper includes a yielding energy-absorbing damper material, wherein the damper material surrounds parts of the air intake system of the motor vehicle at least in an impact direction which is perpendicular to the outer panel.
Also known from the state of the art is patent document DE 10 2009 033 897 A1. This reference describes a motor vehicle drive aggregate, which includes an internal combustion engine, an air filter and an air flow channel extending between the air filter and the internal combustion engine. The air flow channel includes at least in sections a radially inner air-permeable sound absorption region which is open towards the air flow in the air flow channel, which sound absorption region is made of a fiber-containing material and a radially outer air-impermeable barrier layer. Further known from the state of the art are the Patent documents DE 10 2004 042 597 A1, DE 103 39 614 A1, DE 10 2008 033 802 A1 and DE 35 36 379 A1.